


punishment

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Cockslapping, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Denial, Public Use, Restraints, Slurs, Spit As Lube, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>play the fucking part you were assigned to, rosberg. (post-belgium gp '14. <b>please heed the warnings</b>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	punishment

Nico wakes up with his head spinning and body aching and there are chains around his ankles and something in here smells, his stomach turns and he feels like he might throw up but there is nothing that rushes up his throat. He cannot see, there is something tight against the back of his head, the elastic band of a blindfold, perhaps, and the fabric is rough and scratchy against his skin. There are shackles around his wrists too, metal closed tight just so it does not dig into his skin and he pulls at it but all he hears is a jangling sound of metal hitting against metal.

It does not take long before Nico registers where he is. The tiles feel cool beneath his bare feet, and he swallows hard, feeling for the thin walls beside him. He has no idea if it is day or night, and the plastic walls feel awful beneath his fingertips. From the stench, it can only be a public toilet, with him being chained naked to the flush pipe, with the roughness of the toilet seat cutting into his skin as he shifts.

Nico should call for help, someone should be missing him right now. He does not remember much but he has to be somewhere in Belgium, it should be the Monday after the race? Or maybe a Tuesday? He has no idea how much time has passed but the Mercedes crew should be missing him now, Georg should be searching for him at the very least and he reaches for his blindfold, all too ready to pull it off when—

Footsteps. Nico's heart stops, his mouth is dry and he parts his lips, but the words do not come. The footsteps come closer, _one two one two one two_...

The door to the cubicle opens.

'Look what we have here.' the voice is low and gravelly. A man's voice, and Nico's cheeks burn in shame, from having someone discover him in such a position. 'What's this?'

 _Help me_ , Nico screams in his head, but he is unable to find his voice and someone grabs him by his chin, forcing his head up. Nico jerks forward instinctively, hands flying up to protect himself but the man merely laughs, holding Nico's wrists together above his head with relative ease. _What are you doing, get off me_ , he thinks, trying to yank himself away from the man's grasp but the shackles chafe his skin and the man tightens his grip.

The man places a fingertip on Nico's stomach and Nico sucks in his stomach trying to get away from the man's touch. So the man pushes closer, until he is right in between Nico's thighs, and his finger is pressing down hard on Nico's skin. The toilet seat cover is painful against Nico's back, and the man laughs, tracing Nico's skin with a finger, reading slowly. 'I am a come bucket. Use me as you wish.'

Nico shudders under his touch, he wants to pull away and god, he is definitely not whatever the man says he is. For fuck's sake he is a Formula One driver with somewhere to be and he struggles against the man's grip but it is useless. Had he been drugged? He tries to recall but all he remembers is the podium and the boos, the jeers as Eddie Jordan had conducted the interview and all he had wanted was to dig a hole to bury himself in because it had been horrible, and when he had gone back to the garage it had been worse because there had been no support, stony faces all round and as if Hungary had not been enough _this_ had to happen with Toto and Niki throwing him under the bus before conducting a review of the race. It had been a racing incident, nothing more, and besides, the stewards had agreed with that because he had not been given a penalty. It sounds stupid on hindsight but really, all he had wanted was to prove a fucking point: that he was not going to back down against Lewis and he could hold his own, he _would_ hold his own. He fucked up, of course. Fucking stupid place to try to do it to be honest, and really, what had he been expecting, that Lewis would yield? Truth is, things never ever go according to plan, and Nico had realised far too late that no matter how hard he tried, the team would not be swayed. His role had been decided since day one — play the role of the number two masquerading as the driver being treated equally to perfection and be safe, if not, be prepared to be dragged to hell if necessary.

A slap against Nico's cheek brings him out of his reverie. It is not someone's hand, no, the smell is sickening and it can only be one thing. Nico's eyes widen underneath his blindfold and he writhes against the man, furiously trying to escape to no avail.

'Can't be a fucking come bucket if you don't want to suck cock,' the man says, slapping Nico with his cock again and Nico tries to turn his face away, there are worse fates than being subjected to disciplinary action by your team and the FIA and this _has_ to be among that. The man lets go of Nico's arms and Nico wants to bring them up to fight him off, only to have the man place a hand on his neck, squeezing hard. Nico sputters as the man chokes him, struggling to breathe, and the man laughs. 'Open up,' he says, forcing Nico's mouth open with his fingers and they taste disgusting, salty on Nico's tongue and the tears rush to Nico's eyes when the man fastens a spider gag on to him. His mouth is permanently forced open now, with no way for him to get rid of the ring that keeps his lips parted. He cannot bite down on whatever that is shoved into his mouth, and when the man pushes his cock into his mouth Nico has no choice but to take it, to let him use his mouth as he wishes.

'That's the spirit,' the man groans, hands fisted in Nico's hair as he rocks into his mouth. Nico's arms feel like lead, he cannot bring himself to raise them, to push the man away as the man violates him like this and this is defeat, worse than losing on track, worse than suffering an MGU-K failure. This is having to surrender his body completely without being able to fight and Nico just wants this all to end. The tears fall because there is nothing else he can do, and the man laughs when he feels Nico's tears against his palm. 'Crying for my cock inside you already, huh? Let me give it to you then.'

The man pulls out of Nico's mouth and Nico is grateful for the temporary relief, he tries hard to gulp in mouthfuls of air but it is far too difficult with the gag in place and drool spilling out from the corners of his mouth. He gasps when the man wraps his hand around his cock, touching him, and he struggles to close his legs but the man kicks his legs apart, rubbing his spit slicked fingers against the tip of his cock over and over again before pulling finally pulling away.

Nico's hard. There can be nothing more humiliating than the fact that his body is reacting to the stimulation, the man snorts with laughter as he tugs at his nipples and Nico whimpers around the gag and it is horrible, this sensation spreading all over him. This should not be happening, he should not be feeling aroused from having this stranger press his boot to his bare balls but his hips buck forward involuntarily, eager for more contact.

'Such a pretty little whore,' the man coos, breath hot against Nico's ear and Nico struggles to pull away but the man's grip is tight on his shoulders. He shoves his fingers into Nico's mouth, wetting them and Nico knows where this is all going but no, god no, _please no_ —

The man pushes Nico's legs all the way up, and Nico gasps as he presses his fingers to Nico's entrance. _No_ , Nico thinks, arches his back in some pathetic attempt to get away and the man laughs, pushing a finger in.

 _No, god no, please no_ , Nico wants to beg but he is only able to make incoherent noises as the man fucks him with his fingers. One finger, two fingers, the man spits and his saliva lands on Nico's balls and the man laughs, spitting more as he opens Nico up. He pushes in, pulls out, pushes in, then he curls his fingers upwards _and_ —

Nico screams. Or rather, it is some semblance of a scream, a strangled sort of noise torn from his throat and the man laughs, he laughs and renews the assault with vigour. Nico knows what this is, of course he does, he has slept with other men before but to derive pleasure from this man fucking him against his will is the worst. How could he react to this, how could his body betray him like this? Nico tries to will it all away but it is useless, no matter how many engineering formulas he runs in his head in an effort to will his body's state of arousal away his cock still reacts to the stimulation of his prostate. God he hates his treacherous body and how he is reacting to all this, he needs to hold on, god he does not want to enjoy this, this is all against his will but when the man touches his cock, rubs at his leaking slit with his thumb, jerks him off with rough strokes as he fingers him, it is all it takes for Nico to come, spilling it all over his stomach and chest. Some of it gets on to his chin, and his cheeks burn with shame and mortification, and the tears fall harder because god what sort of fucked up person is he, enjoying this?

'Fucking finally,' the man grunts. He swirls his fingers in Nico's come, and Nico whimpers as he rubs it all over his arsehole.

Nico's eyes are closed beneath his blindfold, but he shuts them even tighter. The fresh sting of tears is painful, wetting the blindfold as the man rams into Nico. It feels like he is being split into two and torn apart and it hurts, even with the spit and the come used to lube him up. The man squeezes hard around Nico's thighs, hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises and Nico's body is so sensitive, barely recovering from his earlier orgasm but the condition of his body is of no concern to the man. He fucks Nico hard, like he is determined to hurt him with each thrust and Nico wants it all to end, wills it all to end but it goes on and on and on. The man grunts and mutters under his breath in German, a string of insult after insult and Nico tries to tune it all out, tries to get himself into pre-race mode where he pushes everything that does not matter out of his mind. But it is one thing to tune out irrelevant things before a race and another to try to do it while being brutally fucked against his will, he tries so hard to cling on but the words get to him, _fucking slut clenching around my cock you're good for nothing just a hole for my cock just a fucking needy hole for me to fuck_.

Nico barely registers the door opening, and it is only when someone lets out a low whistle that Nico's head jerks up. Someone else is watching him now, and the man fucking him grunts, fingernails digging into his skin as he lifts him. Someone else stands beside Nico, he can feel the body heat from the person and he hears the sound of someone fumbling with a zipper, tugging down clothes and then he feels the slap of yet another cock against his cheek.

'Have you seen how he looks,' someone speaks. It is the newcomer, and his voice is higher than the first man. His cock reeks of piss, and Nico does not want it in his mouth but he has no choice. The man smears his cock all over Nico's cheeks before shoving it into his mouth, pulling at his hair to make him turn for better access.

Nico's arms are limp against his sides, he cannot lift them anymore and it hurts, everything hurts and he wants this to end now, _needs_ this to end now. The man shouts, stilling against Nico, filling him up with his come. He holds the position for a while and Nico wants nothing more than having the man remove himself, and when he finally does, letting Nico's legs down, Nico feels the dribble of hot come against his inner thigh and it feels like a brand. Except that is not _the_ brand — there is wet stripe of something against Nico's inner thigh and Nico cries out around the cock in his mouth, alarmed.

'One load,' the first man says, capping something. A marker, probably. 'Remember to mark the slut when you're done.'

 _One load_. He is a come bucket chained up in a public toilet for unknown men to fill with come over and over again and the thought makes Nico's stomach turn, he wants to throw up but it is not possible with someone shoving cock down his throat. He chokes on the cock in his mouth, only for his head to be pushed down so hard that his eyes water.

'Choke on it,' the man snarls, fingers pulling hard at Nico's hair and Nico whimpers in pain. This man tastes horrible but at least his cock isn't as long as the previous man's and Nico tries hard to breathe as the man revels in rubbing Nico's face against his pubic hair. The curls are rough against Nico's nose and Nico sputters and he just wants this to end, wants this torture to end and he could bite down but what's the point because there's no way he can escape. So he squeezes his eyes shut behind his blindfold, trying hard to fight because how can he admit defeat so easily? Even with an ailing car he will do his best to bring it round the track, lap after lap to try to salvage what he can. Montreal this year was a prime example. He can fight this. He _will_ fight this.

This man comes all over Nico's face. He pulls away, then he pinches Nico's thigh hard before adding the second mark, and someone bursts into the cubicle, knocking this man aside.

Nico looks up even though he does not know who he is looking at, sticking out his chin in defiance, never mind that he currently has a spider gag holding his lips apart.

'Who do you think you are,' the man asks, hauling Nico up by his hair. 'Winning a couple of races and you think you're so fucking great, eh, that you can pull something like that at Monaco?'

Nico's blood runs cold. So _this_ is what it is all about. This is not some sex crazy kidnapping. This is revenge for an accident on track, a momentary loss of control. _That wasn't on purpose_ , Nico wants to say, he shouts it in his head but the man yanks his hair so hard that he manages to pull a few strands out.

'Fucking piece of shit,' the man forces Nico down on to the toilet seat, and the seat cover digs into Nico's bare back again, painful against his skin. 'Cockslut like you shouldn't be driving.'

 _Shut up_ , Nico wants to hiss, he wants to punch the man but all the fight is knocked out of him the moment the man thrusts into him. His cock is fat and thick and he bends Nico backwards, manoeuvring him into a more comfortable position to fuck and—

Oh god. Oh _fuck_. Oh god.

The man laughs, sharp and cruel as Nico's hips jerk forward, eager for more. Not again, not again, not now, Nico scrambles to think of something to push this all away, but it is as if the man _knows_ what Nico is trying to do when he wraps his hand around Nico's cock.

'You like this, don't you? Me fucking you,' the man hisses. His grip on Nico's cock tightens, just enough to hurt but not enough for it to hurt too much and Nico's body jerks uselessly against him. 'Leaking all over yourself as I fuck you. God you're so wet for me,' the man says, voice mock reverent.

Fuck, Nico hates the squelching sound as the man's cock pushes into him, having been slicked up with someone's come and spit, he hates the sound of the man's balls slapping against his arse, hates how the man croons against his neck, telling him that he is such a good little whore, a slut for his cock, arse so tight like a virgin.

Then the man lets go of Nico's cock, reaches upwards and he palms Nico's chest, tugging at a nipple, pulling and pinching as he fucks him. His thrusts are hard and fast, and god this is more than Nico can take. It is too much, far too much, and soon enough Nico is coming all over himself without even being touched and it is the most humiliating thing he has ever experienced. Yet another unwanted orgasm forced out of him, and he twitches against the toilet seat, over-sensitive, but the man continues fucking him even as he shudders and writhes beneath him.

'You liked being used, slut? No, you're a come bucket,' the man spits, voice harsh. 'Formula One driver my arse,' he slurs, hips stuttering and he comes with a shout, pumping a second load into Nico.

A third stripe on Nico's inner thigh. More and more men make their way into the toilet, some of them rub their cocks against his face and two men manage to force both their cocks into Nico's mouth. He is made to service more than two men at once, one with his mouth and one with his arse and sometimes they shove their cocks into his hand, makes him jerk them off as someone bounces him on his cock. It is hard to pay attention to what is happening at each time but Nico tries, god he tries to fucking hard because they hit him if he is not tight enough, if he does not touch them properly, if he does not kiss the tip of their cock with reverence, sucking them off in worship. At first Nico had made some attempt to block and dodge, but each time it had been futile.

Someone rubs the tip of their cock against Nico's nipples and comes all over his chest and all throughout he is made to swallow more and more come, each load bitter and salty and completely disgusting. Nico loses track of how many stripes there are on his inner thigh, although some of them pinch his thigh, some bite hard on his skin as they mark him. With each mark comes a fresh wave of shame, but the worst is when someone fucks him into orgasm again, and he gets it all over his stomach as the person continues fucking him, while someone else holds him down as he thrashes about from over-stimulation. They laugh, making comments about how he is enjoying this all when it is far from the truth, he hates himself, he hates his body for reacting like this but there is nothing he can do about this anymore. All control has slipped out of his grasp and his cheeks are caked with tears and come. To make matters worse they rub his come into his skin, push their fingers into his mouth along with their cocks as they fuck him _because what good would a come bucket be if he didn't take in every single drop_?

But those are things Nico can endure. Those are things he can try to shut out, humiliating remark after remark about how much of a slut he is for coming all over himself just from sucking cock. What gets to him are the insinuations that he got to where he did in Formula One by sleeping his way up, a whore who offered his arse and his mouth to anyone he could get just so he could land a seat. Using his father's surname and his body, tight arse and lips made to suck cock to get up there, probably slept through the entire Williams garage to get in. They mock his decision to stay at Williams in 2008, someone slaps him with his cock asking if he did not go to McLaren because he refused to suck Ron Dennis' cock for the seat. Someone makes up a story as they fuck Nico, his voice is reedy as he shoots his mouth off about how Nico had refused to get down on his knees during a board meeting at McLaren, to kneel under the table and take Ron Dennis' cock in his mouth and keep it warm like the good little whore he is, and to let him fuck his mouth afterwards. They laugh, harsh and raucous and Nico burns with shame because it had never been that way, he had stayed because how could he have gone, how could he have left Williams like that?

McLaren had been Lewis' team then, never mind how they had the winning car. Going into the lion's den would have been suicidal, and he had seen how it had played out with Heikki. Heikki who had been his biggest rival in GP2, and there had been hopes that their rivalry would carry on into Formula One. But look how that all played out — in the end Heikki had left Formula One with only one win, while Nico is here in 2014, with the opportunity to win his first ever world championship title. Heikki had taken the fall with McLaren, and from then on it had only been a downward slide. No career opportunity, nothing. While Nico had stayed behind in Williams, and now in here he is in Heikki's position. Lewis' _less illustrious_ teammate. He is ahead of Lewis in the championship but it means nothing to the team, it means nothing here. It only matters to himself. But what is the point of thinking of all this, some pathetic attempt to distract himself? Yet another cock is forced into his mouth, and Nico struggles to breathe through his nose as the man holds him down, fucking his face.

'Just another wet hole to use,' the man sneers, and when he comes it drips down Nico's jaw and pools above his collarbone, running down in stripes on his chest. A hole, nothing more. There is no point in thinking of explanations, because they will be readily dismissed as the stupid decisions of a slut who craves nothing but cock, who should not even be allowed to race. 'Filthy whore.'

Nico is filthy like this, filthy and disgusting but of course, someone has to make it worse, pulling his cock out of his mouth. By now Nico knows where to expect it, it is usually on his face so that they can smear it on his cheeks or on his blindfold but no, the hot spurt of come ends up in his hair and it gets all over his forehead and the tears rush forth again, wetting the blindfold as the man rubs, no, _massages_ his come into his scalp. 'Keeps your hair fucking shiny,' the man laughs, low and cruel, spitting on his fingers to smooth Nico's hair down and Nico hurts but what can he do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Suck it up, that is all he can do, in every sense of the phrase.

By now Nico has lost track of the number of men in the cubicle. All he knows is that there are three of them with him now, they push him back so that his arse sticks up in the air and this position is beyond humiliating, with his thighs spread like that, put on display. Someone pulls his arsecheeks apart, exposing him fully and someone laughs, prodding at his entrance with two fingers, not pushing in, keeping it there like a stopper to prevent the come inside him from flowing out.

'A come bucket, huh,' someone snorts, voice distinctively nasal. This time it is French, a sharp contrast to the German and English that had come before. Nico does not want this, god he should be restraining himself but he cannot fight the reactions his body has any more. Someone pushes his legs further up so that his knees are close to his chest and they pull his arsecheeks further apart and he makes a pitiful noise as they watch how his hole desperately tries to clench around something. God it is mortifying, how his cock twitches when someone pinches his nipple and flicks at it with his fingers.

'Look at the slut,' someone else says. Gravelly voice, French, leans in and breathes in Nico's ear and Nico's eyes hurt but the tears come again when someone licks at his ear, nibbling at the earlobe. 'You should quit driving and be my personal come bucket, I'll fill you up real good.'

 _Fuck off_ , Nico hisses inside his head, tries to jerk his head away but the man pulls at the elastic band of his blindfold and snaps it hard against the back of Nico's head. The pain knocks whatever fight Nico had out of him, and the man laughs, stroking his hair.

'I'll make it real good for you,' he coos, and Nico's head spins.

They fuck him, taking turns with his mouth and his arse. Someone makes a ring around the base of his cock, and Gravelly Voice whispers in his ear, voice sickly sweet, that if he dares to come he will make him hurt. By now Nico is half-delirious, and he nods, trying hard to hold on as they have their way with him. Close his eyes and just take it. It is easier this way, so they will not hurt him. God he is so tired, so, so tired, but there is no sign of this torture ending.

How long has he been in here, forced to service all these faceless men? A day, maybe? He is sore all over and he aches, the layers of dried and fresh come on his skin is a million times worse than his sweat-soaked fireproof underwear and race overalls after a wet race in Malaysia. But at least there is some comfort to be drawn from a race, with points scored. Here there is nothing, and it is setting in now, the fear that this would never end. No one would find him here because no one knows where he had gone after the race. But really, he finds himself unable to recall where exactly he had gone after the race. Had he been taken then, off the circuit? By who? Then again, does it even really matter?

The lot of men take their turns pumping their load into Nico's arse, they make him hold it in and they spank him when some of it dribbles out of his abused hole. Yet another stripe, followed by one more, and another, all on his inner thigh. Then the hand on his cock is removed, and to his relief, no one touches him any more and his body sags against the toilet seat in relief.

'I'll be back for you soon,' Gravelly Voice says. 'You're not going anywhere after all, come bucket. No one knows you're here.'

_No one knows you're here._

That is it, really. That one thing that Nico had tried so hard not to acknowledge ever since the whole ordeal began. No one knew where he was, so no one would know where to look. This may be a public toilet, but judging from how long all this has lasted without interruption, it is highly unlikely that someone would chance upon this and might offer assistance. There is no hope. There is no getting out. He is going to die here. All these people want is to make him hurt, to tear him apart in every way possible for everything he has done as a driver. He loves the sport with every fibre of his being, but they turn his love into a weapon to be used against him. Who are they? The fans, unhappy with his behaviour on track? People in the paddock, taking things into their own hands to discipline him because they think the team and the stewards had done enough? Or maybe… God the thought makes Nico want to throw up, the possibility of these people being from his own team and how could he know because of the blindfold? But the voices, the voices, Nico should recognise them at least if he has heard them before but he hears accents places them to different parts of Europe but people, are they people he knows and if they are _why_ just why are they doing this to him? The feeling is horrible sliding beneath his skin suffocating him and he struggles to breathe, shaking, while the men laugh and the awful noise rings in his ears.

Another man takes his place soon, going straight for Nico's arse. He lines himself up and slides right in because Nico's entrance is sloppy and wet with the come of god knows how many men and he takes the man's cock easily. The man hits Nico's arse, telling him that come buckets have to be nice and tight, so Nico clenches around him in fear of receiving another strike. The man laughs, then the door opens again. Someone steps beside Nico and Nico is all too ready to have another cock shoved into his mouth but instead nothing happens. There is murmuring that Nico cannot quite make out and the man stills inside Nico and Nico struggles, moving against him. He wants it to end, _needs_ it to end, it hurts less when they use him quickly instead of drawing it out, but instead this man slaps him hard on his cheek, knocking him backwards.

Blood. The taste is metallic on Nico's tongue and it hurts, he touches his cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain but it is of little use. Then the man fucking him shifts, lifts him up as far as his bonds can go and something presses against Nico's already stuffed entrance.

One finger pushes insistently into Nico and Nico clenches more to prevent the intrusion but it is useless. He cannot take more than one cock inside him, god he is far too tight for this. He panics, gasping for air but he does not struggle anymore — the man fucking him has a watch on and the buckle hurts when he strikes down with it. Fuck, he has never taken more than one before and god, not like this, _not like this_ but how can he protest in this state without his voice, drool running down his jaw, pooling at his neck with dried come? A second finger is pushed roughly into him, followed by a chuckle.

'How many has the slut had? So fucking loose already.'

'One dick at a time, gonna be tight around two now.'

_No god no—_

'Going to tear your arse apart,' someone grunts and Nico struggles against his bonds in a feeble attempt to break free. They hold fast and someone laughs, sharp and cruel. There is no escaping this, the man pushes him forward and spreads his arsecheeks and Nico fights to breathe, tries to brace himself for the assault but there is no preparing himself for this as yet another cock pushes into his tight hole.

'This one is for Belgium,' the second man snarls in Nico's ear. 'You'd better play your fucking part from now on, pet.' Then he reaches for Nico's cock, and as much as Nico does not want it his cock reacts to the man's stroking, He is so full like this, full of cock and full of come _just like the words on his chest a goddamn come bucket_ and there is no fighting any more, no more, no more. The men fuck him, two cocks pushing in and pulling out, building up a rhythm and the man in front of Nico pinches his nipples, tweaking them, as if they have not been tortured enough.

The man continues jerking Nico's cock, reaching down to fondle his balls instead as he fucks him. Nico can take no more, it is far too much, way too much. This is punishment in its worse form, _for Belgium_ , all this because he had tried to stand up for himself, to show the world that he was not to be walked over, not one to be easily silenced. And to think that there were those remarks from Monaco, when Lewis had hinted at taking a leaf out of Senna's book, and oh, the team would have been prepared to do damage control if Lewis had hit Nico there, on track or off, whichever. When the driver in the other Mercedes changed from Jenson to Michael, Nico had known that there would be nothing along the lines of so-called _equal treatment_ , but he had pushed his luck year after year, luck tempered with skill, of course, because there would be no beating Michael without a combination of both but as it turns out, those would never be enough. See, ultimately, the world champion Mercedes wants and needs is not Nico — to get that they will pull a world champion out of retirement, they will poach a world champion from another team. Nico's job is first and foremost, to bring back as much points as possible to help in the constructor's championship campaign. All for the team. Always for the team. And Nico had played by it, all those years with Michael, then Lewis came along and in the second race of the season Ross came on the radio and told him to let Lewis go and he did, in Germany he did so too because _it's a teammate on a different strategy_. But when the roles are reversed, when his teammate fails to play the team game, (never mind that the situation is different now and they are fighting to be world champion, they were fighting for positions and podiums that mattered back then too) there is nothing. No consequences, just an apology. _I'm so sorry, Nico_ , but the same words are uttered to his teammate with the only variation being the name. When Nico has to obey it is united we stand, divided we fall. When it is his teammate's, apparently, it changes to every man for himself.

(How could it hurt though, when Nico had always known? How fucking naïve, how fucking ridiculous.)

When the men come they make sure to do it inside Nico, and then they pull out, leaving Nico empty, arsehole gaping and loose, wanting to clench around something, wanting to be filled again. Nico's cock is hard against his belly and there is no fighting it any more as someone slips a finger inside him, crooking upwards. No touching required for his cock, just the repeated stimulation of his prostate.

Nico comes all over himself, and he blacks out.

(When Nico wakes up he feels disgusting, there is someone, a police officer, perhaps, bending over him asking if he can talk and the lights are too bright, far too bright. He wants the blindfold back, if he cannot see anyone then maybe, just maybe, he can pretend that they cannot see him too. He does not want the world to see him like this and the officer says that it is okay now, he will be fine. The gag is gone now and his jaw aches, his mouth feels like it has been twisted out of shape and cannot be put right again. Nico feels numb, sore and unable to move, and there is a blanket wrapped around him but it is hardly warm enough. Through half-lidded eyes he sees Georg waiting for him outside the cubicle, and it looks like he has been crying.

'Don't cry,' Nico slurs. His tongue is thick in his mouth, and Georg wants to bend down, to pull him into a hug but the officer stops him as medics rush in with a stretcher. They are right, Georg should not touch him like this. He is dirty now, and it would not do to spread his filth to others.

'Nico,' Georg says, holding his hand when they are together in the ambulance. 'Nico you're safe now, I'm so sorry,' he says, voice cracking as he trips over his words.

'It's okay,' Nico mumbles, mustering the strength to squeeze Georg's hand lightly.

It's all over now. He can finally rest.

Nico lets go of Georg's hand, and his eyelids flutter close.)


End file.
